


A poetic discussion of a classic verse about purple flowers [Podfic]

by ineptshieldmaid, rhythmia, Squeeful



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, discourse about the color purple, history of colors, recommended not to consume while also consuming food or liquids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful
Summary: A podfic of tumblr discourse about the 'roses are red, violets are blue' couplet.Are violets in fact blue or purple? How do we make sense of the classic poem? Join us for rousing poetic discourse on the history of purple, rhyme schemes, vocabulary expansion, and a re-imagining of romance(?!)Recorded as part of the Out of the Auditary challenge 2019





	A poetic discussion of a classic verse about purple flowers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questioning the color of violets....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466976) by satanpositive, marzipanandminutiae, ineptshieldmaid, squeeful, oceanbound-icarus (aka hopelessromanticinspace), nobodybetterhavethisoneoriswear, thequeerwithabeard. 



> Attempts were made to reach satanpositive for permission to record their part of the tumblr chain, with no response. Please contact me if you don't want your part to continue to be part of this recording, and I can remove it (and replace with a summary of your words instead).

**Post:**[Questioning the color of violets](http://theshitpostcalligrapher.tumblr.com/post/176504746396/kiranovember-wouldthatcreationhadformedmeman), [some people....didn't know the rhyme was wrong](http://thequeerwithabeard.tumblr.com/post/176875072103/subject-to-my-fandoms-cryoverkiltmilk)  
**Writer:** satanpositive, [marzipanandminutiae](http://marzipanandminutiae.tumblr.com), ineptshieldmaid on [tumblr](http://ineptshieldmaid.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid), squeeful on [tumblr](https://squeeful.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeeful), [oceanbound-icarus](https://oceanbound-icarus.tumblr.com/) (aka hopelessromanticinspace), [nobodybetterhavethisoneoriswear](http://nobodybetterhavethisoneoriswear.tumblr.com), [thequeerwithabeard](http://thequeerwithabeard.tumblr.com)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** A podfic of tumblr discourse about the 'roses are red, violets are blue' couplet. Are violets in fact blue or purple? How do we make sense of the classic poem? Join us for rousing poetic discourse on the history of purple, rhyme schemes, vocabulary expansion, and a re-imagining of romance(?!)  
**Length:** 3:49, 3.84 MB  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Black background. On the top right corner, a vertical photograph of two red roses. On the bottom left corner, a horizontal photograph of a spray of purple violets and leaves. Top left text reads: A poetic discussion of a classic verse about purple flowers. Text below reads: Written by satanpositive, marzipanandminutiae, ineptshieldmaid, squeeful, oceanbound-icarus, nobodybetterhavethisoneoriswear, thequeerwithabeard. Bottom right text reads: Read by rhythmia Photographs by MaxPixel, Sheila Brown (public domain pictures)

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ea04l20pc9dcpa2/2019.03.22_OotA_Roses_are_red_-_multi-author%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file)

Many thanks to marzipanandminutiae, ineptshieldmaid, squeeful, oceanbound-icarus, nobodybetterhavethisoneoriswear, thequeerwithabeard for permission to record this piece!

**Author's Note:**

> I would also highly recommend visiting the original tumblr post for the creativity in additional notes. :D
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183706077776/a-poetic-discussion-of-a-classic-verse-about). It also includes more of my blathering about my process for this podfic. :D


End file.
